kaijukomedyfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla - More or Less
Godzilla - More or Less is a cancelled Mainstream Original Comic Series by Burninggodzillalord that aired from November 20, 2008 - August 23, 2010. It is one of the first 3 comics to be featured on his Deviantart Page. It lasted 14 pages & 5 specials, one reboot, and a spin-off before it was cancelled, It was created with random images from Google image search, but slowly transitioned to Sprites.It was originally created to be the Godzilla equivalent to Spidey for President. It was replaced by Kaiju Komedy The Original Plot At first, the series seems to revolve around Godzilla at a Juice Bar talking to Destoroyah, ironically trying to figure out what to do with the series itself. The comic soon gets cancelled (in the comic), and forces Godzilla to work for money. With the help of Hedorah, he is able to get back on his feet and then meets up with Ichigo, where the two end up meeting HiHiPuffyAmiYumi, and going to the K-Awards. However Ichigo lost a Burrito that is said to have ultimate power. Before the K-Awards was introduced, the series was rebooted. In the unreleased 2 comics after this, Spacegodzilla & Destoroyah wander the Post Epilogue as Godzilla and Co run into a Gigan Knockoff, Seto Kaiba arrives from Spider Land to rule, and the series get's cancelled again. The Reboot Plot Godzilla calls his father, Gojira, about getting fired from acting as a Godzilla in the movies. King Ghidorah responded to this with a party labeled "Godzilla is Dead". Godzilla ends up fighting Ghidorah, and almost loses, until Deadpool showed up and gave Godzilla a mystical Burrito that corruped Godzilla's heart and he transformed into Darkness Inferno Godzilla. From there, Deadpool, Gigan, & Megalon enter a world called The Text, where they will try to find the cure for Godzilla. The series was cancelled here due to the following 2 comics were removed. In the removed comics, Kiryu and his rebellion army located within The Text, attempt to chase down the protagonists, but Destoroyah found them first, killed Megalon, and attempted to kill Gigan & Deadpool. As well as Ichigo faced off against Darkness Inferno Godzilla. Godzilla Day Special Plot Godzilla Day is a day to celebrate Godzilla's Birthday before his actual birthday. Gigan & Megalon get drunk and have a party. Afterwards, Gojira & Biollante show up bribing them to figure out a party for Godzilla. They try to get Titanosaurus, the "Party Animal" to help with the party, but he was too busy. So they picked up the waitress that worked for Ghidorah's "Godzilla is Dead" party. On their way back, they ran into a Face-Hugger, which inpregnated the waitress, who ended up dying while "Giving Birth" to a Xenomorph Gigan & Megalon decided to keep as a pet. In the end, it turned out only to be a story of a past Godzilla Day by Ichigo. Birthday Boy Plot Gigan & Megalon return as Godzilla's Birthday rolls around the corner. Godzilla saved up all his cash from previous birthdays for a giant party, that his father ends up crashing. Original Main Cast *Godzilla *Destoroyah *Ichigo *HiHiPuffyAmiYumi *BGL (As Spacegodzilla) *Krika Original Other Appearances & Cameos *Anguirus *Palkia *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Zdwag (As Gamera) *Cobralord666 (As Monster X) *Zero *Spiderman *Naruto *The Buttwhipe Ninjas *Legolanians *Armegeddorah *Venom *Cheetor *Chad (As Solid Snake) *Krystalak *Bagan *Biollante *King Ghidorah *Barney the Dinosaur *Weegee *Baragon *Hedorah *Mater Chief *Mechagodzilla *Vampire Ed *Niccimo *Sailor Moon *Metal Sonic *General Grievous *Kracko *Dialga *Metroid *Deathtanz Mantisk *Cynder the Dragon *Pimp Falcon *Big G *Master Shake *Fake Gigan *Zebesian *Elekid *Seto Kaiba *The Four Corrupt Guardians *Receptionist *Augna *Ghost Godzilla Reboot Main Cast *Godzilla *Gigan *Megalon *Deadpool *King Ghidorah *Darkness Inferno Godzilla Reboot Minor Appearances & Cameos *Gojira *Biollante *Orchid *Ichigo *Desghidorah *Grand Ghidorah *Showa Ghidorah *Cretaceous Ghidorah *Mechagodzilla *Kiryu *Spacegodzilla *Destoroyah Special Exclusive Characters *Phantoon *Ami *Hedorah *Razor Claws *Ridley *Kraid *Titanosaurus *Lucian the Xenomorph *Linkzilla *Michael Jackson *Millenian *Hyper Maser-Mecha Ghidorah *Rodan *Battra Larva *Mechagodzilla 2 Comics Original *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 *Page 5 *Page 6 *Page 7 *Page 8 *Page 9 *Page 10 Reboot *Page 11 *Page 12 *Page 13 *Page 14 *Page 15 (Removed) *Page 16 (Unreleased) Specials *Godzilla Day Page 1 *Godzilla Day Page 2 *Birthday Boy Page 1 *Birthday Boy Page 2 *Birthday Boy Page 3